


Three Drabbles from A Fair Distance

by laurie_ky



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky
Summary: Dave Findley, Sweetwater Cop:Set during Ball and Chain.Family's important.Jim's Thoughts While Blair is Sleeping in his Arms:Set prior to A Fair Distance.Like sand held too tightly in his fist, Blair is slipping away from him.Crime Scene:Set shortly after Blair leaves Cascade, prior to A Fair Distance.Jim does what he needs to do to survive without Blair.





	Three Drabbles from A Fair Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for Moonridge 2008, for Slipperieslope. She requested three drabbles in the A Fair Distance Universe

_Three Drabbles from A Fair Distance_

**Dave Findley, Sweetwater Cop** _Set during Ball and Chain, the second arc._

Blair’s back to talking to me.

I’m glad. He hadn’t taken kindly to the way I’d used my size and strength to force him into Ellison’s truck.

I reckon he hasn’t read Great-Aunt Nettie’s papers yet. If he had, he’d a been full of questions about my people.

My family.

I carry their teachings every day.

Grandpa’s lessons on honor and taking care of your family.

Grandma gently remindin’ me that it “Takes nothing to show kindness, David.”

Daddy making sure I knew how wrong it was to abuse power.

And Mama teachin’ me that love ain’t words; it’s deeds.

 

 

**Jim’s thoughts while Blair is sleeping in his arms.** _Set prior to A Fair Distance)_

 

This can’t go on, this keeping secrets from me.

But beggars can’t be choosers. I’ll hold him till he slips away for good.

Blair gave his body to me tonight. But that’s not enough. I need all of him -- body and soul.

He hasn’t said anything, but I see his restlessness that I can’t satisfy.

Why else would he waste himself on that meaningless job, pouring out the sex appeal to sell drinks?

He hasn’t cheated on me yet with some denizen of that dive. I’d know.

But he’s headed that way.

And I don’t know how to stop him.

 

 

**Crime scene** _Set shortly after Blair leaves Cascade_

 

Jim grimly gathers Ziploc bags from his kitchen. Sandburg left a week ago, and Jim’s accepted that he won’t be coming back. The little bastard.

He steels himself and steps into the room where Blair last slept, in this messy bed. Emotionlessly, his crime scene mask firmly in place, he cuts the sheets up and places pieces into gallon-sized bags. He zips in Blair’s scent; tries to shut Blair out of his thoughts.

If he needs to, he’ll use these sheets, to stop sensory spikes from incapacitating him.

Toothbrush, hairbrush, voice on the answering machine.

All criminals leave trace evidence.  



End file.
